


Chicken Nuggets

by Stone_Heart



Series: Wanweird [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Children, Children of Characters, Deja Vu, Drabble, Free Depression, M/M, POV Otabek Altin, Reincarnation, Sad, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_Heart/pseuds/Stone_Heart
Summary: “Hey, dude, can I take your order?”“Oh, sorry!” he spluttered, leaning over to the microphone. Aruzhan kicked the back of her seat, babbling something about chicken nuggets. Her brother, Bolat, pet her gently.“If you distract papa, he won’t get the nuggets.” He said, crossing his arms. Ozabek sighed, let out a small smile, and rubbed under his eyes.It wasn't easy, being a parent.> HEY! This is part of a series, and it will make zero sense if you only read this.





	Chicken Nuggets

“Hey, dude, can I take your order?”

“Oh, sorry!” he spluttered, leaning over to the microphone. Aruzhan kicked the back of her seat, babbling something about chicken nuggets. Her brother, Bolat, pet her gently.

“If you distract papa, he won’t get the nuggets.” He said, crossing his arms. Ozabek sighed, let out a small smile, and rubbed under his eyes.

“Yes, three packs of chicken nuggets.”

“Three packs!” Aruzhan threw her little arms up into the air. “Three packs, three packs-“

“No.” Responded Bolat, frowning. “He’s ob’iously going to share it.”

“ _Obviously_ , Bolat-“

“Three packs?” The voice came through. “Alright. Sure, come right through.”

He sank into his seat, and drove up to the door. Aruzhan had begun to sing her ‘chicken nugget song’ which was just the words chicken nugget repeating for about a minute and a half in the tune of happy birthday.

The server clicked through the options, mumbling quietly. He didn’t look up from his small screen, but there was something about him, something deeply familiar. Despite himself, he leaned up in his seat to get a better look.

Had he seen this kid before? It didn’t look like any of his students; he couldn’t have missed that swath of white-blond hair. If he hadn’t heard the voice, he would’ve thought this kid was a woman...

The car behind him honked, startling him. Bolat squeezed his ears shut, and began to wail.

“It’s alright!” He cried, driving forward. “Bolat, it’s fine, it’s just a car! Just a horn.” He grabbed the nuggets, passing a box to Aruzhan, who now was completely distracted by her brother bursting out into tears, then to Bolat, who was rocking back and forth, hands clasped tightly over his ears.

He drove into the nearest parking space, silently cursing the man who had honked at them.

By the time Bolat had stopped crying, he had completely forgotten about the server.


End file.
